Queen and King
by Alexis1995
Summary: Lorsque Gandalf fait appel à une vieille connaissance pour prêter main forte au Rohan. Aragorn ne pouvait savoir a quel point cette personne influerait sur sa vie et idée d'être roi.


Chapitre 1

Commencement

Tout le monde dans le royaume de Ferelden connaît l'histoire héroïque du Roi Alistair et de la Reine Elissa qui débarrassèrent le Pays du fléau appelé Enclin. Un terrible féau.

L'enclin était composé d'horribles créatures qui, à l'aide de Sauron, un être avide de pouvoir, mis le pays à feu et à sang. Accompagné de toute sortes de créatures magiques : Dragons, Loup-garou, sirènes, Chimères, sorciers et sorcières maléfiques.

Alors qu'il allait s'emparer du pouvoir Le Prince prince Alistair Theirin et son armée composé de valeureux guerriers Nains, Elfes, Hommes et Femmes parvinrent à vaincre Sauron et à défaire son armée. Sauvant ainsi Ferelden de la destruction total.

10 ans ont passés et aujourd'hui encore nos souverains représente l'espoir que notre Pays bien que affaiblie puisse résister à l'invasion d'Orlais.

"On connaît l'histoire papy."

Avan, un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années dont l'insolence n'avais d'égal que son courage. Avan avait les cheveux court qui descendait jusqu'au bas du cou, et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître le bas de ses cheveux se redressait vers le haut. Le pêcheurs qu'il était avait un corps bien bâti malgré son jeune âge. Ses yeux noirs de jais allait de pair avec ses cheveux de rouge tel des flammes de dragon.

Il était vêtu d'une vieille chemise usée avec un pantalon de laine ainsi de vieille chaussure de cuir faite en peau de cerf.

"Tout le monde est au courant!" marmonna le jeune homme. "Et aujourd'hui ils se la coulent douce au château royal!"

"Comment oses-tu, insolent!" intervient un soldat patrouillant par là. Son armure d'argent reflétait la lumière du soleil. Ses épaulières énormes protégeais les deux côtés de son visage. On appelait cette armure "Armure du Titan" seul les soldats appartenant à la cavalerie d'argent, sous le commandement direct de la reine en faisaient parties.

"Comment oses-tu médire sur nos souverains?!" s'énerva l'homme.

"Je fais ce que je veux maudit larbin!" s'indigna Avan. Le soldat avec une force hors du commun saisit l'enfant par le col de la chemise en cuir, son visage grimaçant de colère devint d'un rouge impressionnant.

"Je vous déclare en état d'arrestation, jeune homme, pour avoir médit sur nos souverains! vous serez jugés par nos majestés en personnes!"

"Allons Messire" supplia le vieux conteur. Ce vieil homme était vêtu d'une robe blanche que les mages portaient autrefois. Un regard empli de bonté décorait son vieux visage ainsi que sa longue barbe. "Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant".

"Cet enfant manque de respect envers les dirigeants du Pays, vieil homme. Avant il aurait été exécuté pour cela!" puis il relâcha Avan avant de dégainer l'épée de son fourreau accroché à sa taille et pointa le jeune homme tombé à terre. "C'est donc ce que je vais faire!"

"Vous n'avez pas le droit!" pleura Avan soudainement paniqué à l'idée de mourir.

"Effectivement Ser Sénéril, vous n'en avez ni le droit, ni l'autorité nécessaire." coupa une voix.

Au son de celle-ci, le chevalier rengaina son arme avant de s'agenouiller de peur.

Une troupe de 10 chevaliers d'argent mené par une femme en armure marchait dans la direction des trois hommes en compagnie du chef du village. La femme arborait la même armure que ses hommes, mais une couronne siégeait sur sa tête, ses cheveux brun était aussi court que ceux d'Avan, ses yeux bleu pouvait faire perdre la raison au plus calme et fidèle des hommes et sa peau aussi clair que la lumière appuyait sa beauté céleste. Enfin, contrairement à ses soldats qui portaient une épée et un bouclier, deux fourreaux était accroché à sa taille, un de chaque côté, laissant deviner qu'elle se battait avec une épée dans chaque main.

Avan regardait dans la crainte ce groupe impressionnant se diriger vers lui. Le vieil homme lui, semblait rassurer.

"Vous êtes censé surveiller Denerim et non y semer le trouble!" commenda la femme sur un ton stricte mais quand-même assez doux.

"Pa….pardonnez moi Majesté! Mais cet enfant à gravement dit du mal de votre altesses ! " plaida le soldat en transpirant grandement tandis qu'il regardait le sol, effrayé.

Avan sentit la peur monter en lui quand il vit la reine Elissa regarder dans sa direction.

"Bien le bonjour Gandalf, cela faisait longtemps." salua poliment Elissa en voyant le vieux sorcier.

"Hahaha, Allons votre altesses, il n'est pas nécessaires de me saluer." ria le vieil homme, provoquant au soldat de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

Elissa regarda Avan, tremblant de peur.

"Votre Majesté, que voulez vous faire du garçon ?" demanda un chevalier du groupe.

Elissa pouvait sentir la peur monté à l'intérieur du garçon.

"Qu'en pensez-vous Gandalf?" demanda la reine au vieil homme en regardant vers celui-ci. "Vous semblez le connaître."

Le vieil homme se mit à sourire, comme s'il était fier du comportement de sa reine. "Effectivement votre altesses. Avan est un garçon intelligent. Il est simplement encore jeune." plaida Gandalf.

La reine se tourna alors vers le chevalier prosterner de terreur. "Voilà Ser Sérénil, vous avez votre réponse concernant ce jeune homme. " Puis elle tourna légèrement sa tête vers l'un de ses chevaliers, un homme trapu à la barbe, au yeux, et au cheveux en queue de cheval de couleur noir.

"Capitaine Alec."

"Oui Majesté ?" Demanda le capitaine en s'avançant vers sa souveraine.

"Trouvez vous un autre second. Ser Sérénil est en état d'arrestation pour abus d'autorité au nom de la couronne." ordonna t elle. Aussitôt dit, deux des dix chevaliers se sont déplacés vers Sérénil afin de se saisir de lui.

"Bien votre altesses." puis avec un mouvement de tête, il fit signe au soldats de l'emmener en cellule. Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers Avan afin de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

"C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, votre altesses." dit le vieil homme, un sourire au lèvre en étreignant la reine dans une étreinte.

"Allons maître mage, pas de manière entre nous. Appelez moi Elissa, comme vous le faisiez autrefois." souris la femme en rendant l'étreinte au vieux magicien.

Après cette étreinte, Elissa ordonna à Alec de raccompagner le jeune garçon chez lui.

Gandalf et Elissa se sont alors dirigé vers la taverne du village, dans une pièce adjacente garder par ses hommes afin qu'ils puissent parler en privé.

"Alors Gandalf? Votre lettre disait que c'était important. " commença Elissa.

Le vieil homme afficha une grimace laissant présager les ennuis.

"Hélas oui ma chère amie. Les murmures ont recommencer et l'anneau est réapparut." expliqua péniblement le vieil homme.

Elissa Cousland n'en cru pas ses oreilles ! L'anneau unique était réapparu?! Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

"En êtes-vous sûr ?"

"Malheureusement mon enfant." répond Gandalf. "J'ai tenté de faire entendre raison au Condor, mais sans succès hélas."

Elissa se mit à faire les 100 pas dans la pièce, angoissé par la nouvelle.

"Très bien. Ferelden est certes encore affaibli, mais nous ne laisserons ni Sauron, ni l'archidémon ni qui que ce soit nous menacer." dit elle solennellement avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur. "Je vais mobiliser les nobles et marcher vers le Condor afin de leurs ouvrir les yeux."

"Nul besoin d'en arriver là pour l'instant. J'aimerais simplement que Ferelden soutienne Aragorn. Il est actuellement au gouffre du Helm au Rohan." Le visage du vieux magicien s'assombrit. " Une armée va les envahirs." Il tapa violemment le poings sur la table où ils étaient tous deux assis. "Nous devons intervenir !"

"Ser Alec!" appela Elissa.

"Oui altesses ?" demanda le capitaine en garde à vue après être entrer dans la pièce.

"Préparer vos hommes ! Je veux que la cavalerie d'argent soit prête à partir ce soir!"

"A vos ordres Majesté !"

Puis elle se leva de table et quitta la pièce suivie par Gandalf.

"Nous passerons par la frontière sud." dit la reine à son vieil ami. "Une fois le col franchis, nous n'aurons qu'à descendre."

"Majesté, je vous sied gré de votre aide, mais êtes vous sûr qu'il est sage de partir sans prévenir votre époux le roi?" insista le magicien blanc.

Elissa continua à marcher en regardant Gandalf.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est courant. " puis elle se dirigea vers le centre du marché de Denerim ou attendait quelques elfes du bascloître.

"Altesses" s'agenouillèrent ils. " les réparations des habitations sont finis. Merci encore."

"Je vois" pensa joyeusement Gandalf "beaucoup de choses changent."

"Ce n'est rien, vous avez assez souffert" dit elle en les incitant à se lever " j'aimerais que vous transmettiez à Zevran qu'il garde un oeil sur Alistair en mon absence."

"Vous partez Majesté ?"

"Pas pour longtemps" dit elle simplement en les saluant et en reprenant la route.

Gandalf et Elissa s'arrêtèrent devant la caserne des soldats. Puis la reine se tourna vers son ami. "Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, la route qui nous attend sera longue. Nous vous réveilleront avant de partir."

"Je vous remercie de votre chaleureux accueil mon enfant." s'illumina le magicien "mais je dois reprendre la route. Diomhède doit également être prévenu."

Elissa regarda son vieil ami avec un sourire confiant. "Nous serons au gouffre du Helm demain si tout va bien. Dans deux jours en cas de soucis." puis elle sortit un rouleau de son armure. "Voilà un laisser passer royal, avec ceci vous aurez accès à tout et n'importe quoi, y compris la tour des mages et fort Bastel."

Gandalf pris le rouleau, salua la reine et se dirigea à la sortie de la ville.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la caserne des chevalier d'argent, Elissa Cousland fut abordé par Alec.

"Pardonnez mes doutes Altesses, mais est-ce bien sage d'écouter ce vieil homme?"

Elissa regarda son capitaine d'un regard sombre. "Remettre la parole de Gandalf en doute, c'est trahir la couronne capitaine."

A ces mots Alec se prosterna dans la peur. "Pardonnez moi majesté ! Je n'étais pas à ma place!"

"Relever vous Ser Alec, c'est justement pour votre franc parler que j'ai fait de vous mon capitaine. Nos hommes sont prêt ? "

"Oui votre majesté !"

"Très bien, nous partons immédiatement ! Hors de question de perdre l'héritier du condor!"

Une ombre cacher derrière un muret de pierre écoutait la conversation.

Dix minutes plus tards 400 soldats à cheval quittait Denerim au galop.

A la tête de ce bataillon, Elissa et Ser Alec.


End file.
